Presently, there exist many types of imaging systems for searching object space considered to be potential targets and providing target position information to a computer for processing and then provided to a weapons delivery system to initiate and guide projectiles and/or missiles to the selected target. Such target position information may also be provided to a visual display device, such as a cathode ray tube or the like, allowing visual review of the selected target to aid the computer operator in the identification and prioritization of the selected target(s).
Many radar systems and subsystems have been developed for searching hemispherical object space, particularly ground based, vehicle mounted and ship mounted systems. Unfortunately, electro-optical systems for searching hemispherical space has been extremely limited.
More particularly, electro-optical scanning systems typically have extremely limited fields of view (FOV) on the order of two to ten degrees determined by the scanner mechanism in a forward looking Infar-Red (FLIR). The narrow field of view substantially inhibits the use of the FLIR as an electro-optical searching system to seek out and locate targets within a wide field of search.
One attempt to utilize FLIR with its incorporated scanning subsystem having narrow fields of view for searching is to mount the entire sensor onto an oscillating and rotating gimbal assembly, commonly referred to as a platform, such that the entire FLIR or other electro-optical sensor of the system is panned in an X and Y direction to search a portion of object space within a predefined field of search (FOS). However, in addition to the complexity of the platform itself, the concept of mounting a sensor onto an oscillating and rotating platform is tremendously hampered for two major reasons.
First, the mercury-cadmium-tellurium detectors commonly used in a FLIR require cryogenic cooling during operation. Cryogenic cooling sources must, because of their weight, be mounted off the platform and connected to the FLIR without interfering with the rotational and elevational movement of the platform. The difficulty of implementing such connection between the cryogenic source and the FLIR, and the multitude of electrical interfaces and the like, dramatically increases as the field of search of the platform increases. Consequently, platform-mounted electro-optical scanners usually include very limited fields of search. A second significant problem with electro-optical imaging systems, is the fact that they incorporate scanning devices in and of themselves. While staring systems (with mosaic detectors) are being developed for some wavelengths, commonly implemented scanning systems tend to, and will, smear the image, when panned azimuthally and elevationally. The quality of target detection and recognition thereby degrades while increasing the false alarm rate.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices-and methods and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art of electro-optical and mechanical imaging systems.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for utilizing conventional and operational state of the art electro-optical components and design to search large areas of object space such as hemispherical object space.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for searching hemispherical object space with conventional electro-optical scanners in such a manner that smearing of the image is minimized, and practically eliminated allowing a better recognition and visibility of the image on a computer system, during the search.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electro-optical system including a non-rotating and non-inclining stationary electro-optical sensor thereby eliminating complex platform designs and interfaces between the sensor and the support equipment such as cryogenic coolers, computers, power supplies and the like.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
It must be known that these possible different usages or modifications of the invention stay in the field and scope of the invention of the apparatus and method for use in conjunction with an electro-optical sensor for searching and scanning the hemispherical object space to find and locate potential targets.